


Snowy morning

by Dunyamustasim



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, OOC, idk - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunyamustasim/pseuds/Dunyamustasim
Summary: idk this is a small,,, ooc,, drabble?? I still don't know much about the v3 characters and so thats why its so bad.it's also really late and its based off a dream.





	

It had snowed last night, so it was a lovely surprise when Amami opened the curtains to his room the next morning. He looked out at some trees across the street and could see the frost that had formed on the leaves. He loved the view; it seemed like a perfect picture. 

He walked over to his bed, when he gently shook Ouma awake, telling him it had snowed last night. Ouma sat up and rubbed his eyes, before quietly muttering a ‘really?’ and yawning. 

“yeah, come look” Amami replied, holding his hand and helping him out of bed. He took him over to the window and pointed out. “see?”  
Ouma’s face immediately lit up. “Can we go out in it?” He turned to face Amami, who sighed at him before smiling. 

“Well, we can go out but, I’m not playing in the snow like some five-year-old” he chuckled. 

“That’s what I meant. I’m not immature at all” Ouma said, crossing his arms. Amami just rolled his eyes and started to get ready. He made the smart choice of wearing suitable clothing for the cold weather, whereas Ouma did not. 

They took a long drive to the local park where they could go for a walk to appreciate the weather. As the two had woken up quite early, and due to it being a cold December morning, the sky was plastered with dark clouds blocking most light, so the sky was dark and musky. Not that either of them minded; just being there with each other and appreciating the scenery was enough to make them happy. 

At one point, an old couple walked by with their dog and Ouma had to stop and pet it. He had managed to play with the dog for five whole minutes while Amami stood with his hands in his pockets smiling at him. When he eventually stopped playing with the dog, he waved goodbye to the old couple and continued the walk with Amami. 

After another ten minutes or so of them walking, Amami noticed how cold Ouma looked. His cheeks had gone red along with his fingertips. He stopped walking and asked him, “are you cold?” 

Ouma nodded, “yes, very”. Ouma planned this all along, he secretly wasn’t wearing warm clothing just so Amami will feel bad for him and let him wear his jumper, and Ouma loves his jumper. It’s always so warm and it makes him so happy wearing it (it’s also too big for him, which is a bonus just in itself). 

“Do you want to wear my jumper?” Amami asked. Ouma nodded quickly, smiling. Amami took his jumper off, and was left only wearing a t-shirt and a coat, which isn’t ideal clothing for this weather. Ouma quickly put it on and grabbed Amami’s hand again. 

They walked for a little bit longer before deciding to head back. As they were walking back, Ouma managed to make a small snowball without Amami noticing and he threw it right on Amami’s neck, letting the cold ice go down his shirt. This started a snowball fight between the two and it got very competitive. It ended with the two just laughing at each other. 

They soon arrived back at their car and began the long journey home. After about fifteen minutes, Ouma fell asleep in the passenger seat. It was quite a heart-warming sight. Ouma had pulled Amami’s jumper up to his face and was smiling in his sleep. It made Amami happy seeing him look so peaceful. Needless to say, it was a very peaceful journey home, without Ouma talking so much. They soon arrived home and Amami woke Ouma up for the second time that day.

“come on, we’re home”

**Author's Note:**

> That was awful im sorry


End file.
